<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Say "No" To Going For Walkies by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008838">Just Say "No" To Going For Walkies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe'>Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Crack, Discussion of Pet Play, Discussion of kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, The sequel that no one asked for, mild sexual themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla thought the issue was settled after what happened last time. Apparently she was wrong, and Lenore was going to keep pushing the pet play issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How (Not) to Train Your Girlfriend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Say "No" To Going For Walkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think anyone wanted a sequel, but I thought of more dumb jokes, so here it is anyway! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Just Say "No" To Going For Walkies ~</p><p>Carmilla thought the issue was settled, and that Lenore had learned her lesson after what had happened the last time. Unfortunately, Carmilla had forgotten that Lenore could be just as petty and vindictive as she was herself.</p><p>And so, after things had gone back to normal between them for the next few days after The Incident™, Carmilla was entirely surprised when Lenore showed up in her bedroom with a long strip of red leather in her hands.</p><p>"Look, I got you a leash~! I even had it dyed specifically to match your collar."</p><p>She held the thing out and smiled up at Carmilla, as if she expected her to be happy to receive such a thing.</p><p>Carmilla looked down at the leash in her lover's hands as if it were snake that was going to bite her.</p><p>After a few long moments, she managed to grit out a strangled-sounding, "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>Lenore's smile didn't falter as she replied cheerfully, "To go for walkies!"</p><p>"No," Carmilla snapped, pushing the gift away.</p><p>"No?" Lenore repeated, her expression collapsing into an exaggerated pout as she cradled the leash to her chest. "You don't want to go for walkies?"</p><p>Carmilla was certain her disgust for the subject was visible in her expression, but Lenore wasn't so easily swayed from her course.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be in <em>public</em>," Lenore said.</p><p>As if she thought that was Carmilla's only objection to it.</p><p>"Cats don't walk on leashes," Carmilla argued, since admitting she hadn't wanted to play along with any of this in the first place would most likely be a one-way ticket to not being allowed back in Lenore's bed in any context until after she'd apologized. (And if there was one thing Carmilla hated more than being asked to do something she didn't want to do, it was apologizing for her own wrongdoings.)</p><p>"Cats can be trained to walk on leashes! I've seen them."</p><p>"You're not putting that thing on me! I won't do it!"</p><p>Lenore finally realized that Carmilla was legitimately upset at the idea of being led around on a leash.</p><p>"Oh... well, if you're that against it, then we can do something else instead."</p><p>She left, and Carmilla thought that that would be the end of it.</p><p>Then Lenore came back with a toy mouse.</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>